


March Madness Ultimate OTP - Sweet Sixteen - M/M Bracket #1 Winner

by aimmyarrowshigh



Series: March Madness Ultimate OTP (2017) [1]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, Loss of Faith, M/M, March Madness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-28 13:48:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10107647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimmyarrowshigh/pseuds/aimmyarrowshigh
Summary: This universe we cannot control: The Force surrounds us and penetrates us; it binds the galaxy together.





	

Baze is eighteen years old when Chirrut goes blind.

One day, the sky opens and precious water pours from heavy clouds. All of the Guardians pray in the streets outside of the temple. The Force is good: it brings water. The Force provides.

But then Chirrut catches the fever, so high he doesn’t sweat.

The Guardians don’t believe in medicine. All is as the Force wills it.

Baze cradles Chirrut’s hot head in his lap and prays, his lips soft on Chirrut’s forehead and cheeks. 

Chirrut is seventeen years old when he loses his sight and Baze loses his faith.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt today from [31_days on LiveJournal, "this universe we cannot control."](http://31-days.livejournal.com/1361030.html)
> 
> [ **VOTE FOR BAZE/CHIRRUT IN THE ELITE EIGHT!** ](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLScHSxKG882B9JO3gPNtsxQKBfUbPQf8nttsAyof5yNz2UldFA/viewform)


End file.
